Conventional power modules with the integration of driving control circuits usually include power devices, a power substrate at least supporting the power device, control devices constituting the driving control circuit and control substrates supporting the driving control circuit. FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic diagrams illustratively showing two conventional power modules with the integration of driving control circuits, respectively. As shown in FIG. 1A, power devices 11 are interconnected onto a power substrate 12 via a solder. The power devices 11 are for example power semiconductor chips, and the power substrate 12 is for example a Direct Bonded Copper (DBC) substrate. Control devices 13 include, for example, driving devices for controlling the power device 11, driving resistors and capacitors and some other devices such as diodes and the like. The control devices 13 are disposed on a control substrate 14, such as, a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). some electrical connections are realized by the conductive traces on the power substrate 12 and the control substrate 14, and in addition, other parts of the electrical connections between power loops and signal loops and electrical connections between the control substrate 14 and the power substrate 12 are also realized by using wiring bonding technologies such as metal wires 36, for example, thick aluminum wires, golden wires, and the like. The conductive traces on the power substrate 12 and the control substrate 14, and the metal wires 36 achieve all the electrical connections for the power devices 11 and the control devices 13 in the power module. The power substrate 12 is lower than the control substrate 14 for the convenience in achieving good mechanical contacts between the bottom of the power substrate 12 and a heat radiator so as to realize heat radiation of the power device 11. The power module as shown in FIG. 1B only employs one substrate 15, for example, an Insulated Metal Substrate (IMS). Both the power devices and the control devices 13 are interconnected onto the substrate 15. Both the power modules as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B occupy relatively large footprint areas because both the power devices 11 and the control devices 13 are horizontally arranged on respective substrates.
Other conventional power modules with the integration of a control circuit include a power device, a power substrate supporting the power device, a decoupling capacitor, a diode, and a control substrate supporting the decoupling capacitor and the diode. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing a power module with the integration of a control circuit which includes a decoupling capacitor and a diode. As shown in FIG. 2, a power device 11 is interconnected onto a power substrate 12 via a solder. The power substrate 11 is for example a power semiconductor chip, and the power substrate 12 is for example a DBC substrate. A decoupling capacitor 23 and a diode 23′ are disposed on a control substrate 14 which is for example a PCB. Some electrical connections are realized by the conductive traces on the power substrate 12 and the control substrate 14, and in addition, other parts of the electrical connections between power loops and signal loops and electrical connections between the control substrate 14 and the power substrate 12 are realized by using wires 36. The conductive traces on the power substrate 12 and the control substrate 14, and the metal wires 36 achieve all the electrical connections for the power devices 11 and the control devices 13 in the power module. Similarly to the power modules as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the power module as shown in FIG. 2 also occupies a relatively large footprint area.